


A Very Spideypool Christmas

by hgiel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds the perfect gift for Peter. Spoiler: it is not the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Spideypool Christmas

“Merry Christmas!” Wade presented a poorly wrapped gift to the back of his boyfriend’s head.

“No,” Peter said flatly, never looking away from his computer screen.

“What do you mean no? You don’t even know what-“

“It’s your dick in a box.”

Wade set the box down with a huff. “Touche, Parker, touche…but you just wait until I grow a new one back,” he warned as he backed out of the room.


End file.
